The present invention relates to a new and distinct Aechmea plant, botanically known as Aechmea eurycorymbus×(Aechmea chantinii×Aechmea tessmannii) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Patricia's Secret’.
The new Aechmea plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Aechmea eurycorymbus×(Aechmea chantinii×Aechmea tessmannii) ‘Patricia’, not patented. The new Aechmea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Patricia’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Princeton, Fla. in 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aechmea plant by offsets in a controlled greenhouse environment in Princeton, Fla. since 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Aechmea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.